Piggyback Ride
by CoffeeQueenDemigod
Summary: After Hazel feels woozy during a monster attack, Leo gives her a piggyback ride. - Lazel One-shot.


**AN. So here is another Lazel story (two in one day?) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hazel was exhausted by the third, and final, attack. She seemed to never be tired, but that was false. The girl lay dazed in the background, as the Scorpion attacked. Nico had shouted at her to go lie down, and finally, she obliged. The others didn't need her, by this point, even if she wanted to help.

She had hit her head, hard, when the second Scorpion pushed her over, hitting her head off the railing, and then the floor. Though, she managed to kill the second Scorpion with her Spatha. She could see Leo in flames, and Nico fighting near him. Frank was shooting arrows from above. It made her smile. Her boys. Her three boys...

Finally, the attack was over, as the Scorpion crumpled into gold dust and vanished. Hazel blinked a few times, though she was coming more to her senses. She just felt woozy, and nauseous.

The others all collectively left the deck, though Nico came to check on her. He kissed her head.

"Hang in there," He said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," She murmured, though it was obvious she wasn't. Nico nodded, walking off the deck when he saw Leo beginning to walk up to them. He sat down beside Hazel, letting out an exasperated breath.

"Well, that was something," He said, once Nico was gone. Hazel nodded. "You were awesome, by the way. It was like an action scene in a movie. Seriously, I love your moves!"

Hazel chuckled. "Thanks, Leo. I can teach you some." She began nodding off.

Leo put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She blinked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," She said. "I just...hit my head. Feeling woozy."

"Do you need to go lie down?" Leo asked. Instead of his normal non-serious, joking demeanor, he looked concerned.

"For a minute...I'll be okay," She said. She was used to saying 'I'm okay!' even if she wasn't. Even when she wasn't thinking very straight, she still went to that. She didn't want people to be concerned about her.

Hazel stood up, but immediately began to wobble. She walked a few paces, and tripped. Leo stood up, catching her.

"Whoa there," He said, letting out a small laugh. "You can't even walk five steps without the Leo-ster. I always knew you'd 'fall' for me."

"Leo!" She complained, hitting his arm.

"I'm kidding!" He grinned. "Here, get on my back."

"Hmmph," She murmured, rolling her eyes.

Leo let her go once he knew that she was going to stand without falling down, and crouched down in front of her, his back to her. Hazel leaned down, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and legs around his waist. Leo stood up, without much trouble.

"Okay, here we go," He said, beginning to walk. Hazel lay all her weight on him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her head was beginning to throb. She didn't even care she was hanging on to Leo, she was too nauseous to care. She could practically feel Leo's grin. It made the sleepy daughter of Pluto chuckle a little.

Leo walked down a corridor, down to the bunk area, letting her legs swing back and forth. "You aren't heavy at all, you know."

"Thanks," She said, quietly and sleepily.

Leo quickened his pace a little. It made Hazel squeak, burying her face in his back.

"Leo!" She complained.

"Whaaat?" He asked, with a grin. He reached her room, opening the door and gently placing her down on her bed. He moved the blankets around her, fluffing the pillow and placing her head gently down on it. He helped her with care, almost how he worked on machines, with grace and gentleness. Right now, Hazel was somewhat fragile, and he knew he couldn't be rough around her, even if he had started running with her on his back. He smiled down at her.

"Sleep tight," He grinned.

"Thanks, Leo," She said, taking hold of his hand, gently. He was surprised, his cheeks turning pink. Though, he knew this was a friendly thing, like how you'd grab your parents had when you were about to fall asleep, so they wouldn't leave. It still felt like a tender moment to him.

"You're welcome, Hazel," He said, smiling down at her.

He walked out of the room. He really did adore that girl.

For the next week, even though Hazel was feeling fine the next day, he carried her on his back everywhere. All the time. Hazel complained about him fussing over her, but she actually loved it. It was a lot of fun, him running around wildly with her on his back.

* * *

 **AN. Yo. So. I really ship this, obviously. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
